When Time Ceases to Exist
by Hazel Lewis
Summary: "How will we be remembered? We'll be remembered as the idiots who were too stupid to turn away from a fight. And when job interviews, school work, and time seem irrelevant? We'll be remembered. We'll be remembered because we never gave up, no matter how much it hurt to continue." (S11 AU)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine...like, at all unfortunately

A/N- This is the first time I've written in an Oc so please take that into consideration while reading. Thank you!

* * *

Sam didn't know how long he'd been in the Cage. Not _the_ cage. But he was stuck. With Lucifer. Again.

He cowered on the ground.

Part of him wondered why he hadn't just said 'yes' when he'd had the chance.

Surely it would've saved him all this pain.

He flinched, expecting the next blow, only, it never came.

There was a gust of wind and if anything his surroundings became darker.

"Really Lucifer," a voice purred from the corner furthest diagonally from Sam's prone form, "I thought our time together had at least taught you to not play with your food."

The voice was soon accompanied by a face which was followed by a very human looking figure as the voice's owner stepped forward.

She was young, possibly early twenties, wore tight fitting jeans and a black t-shirt covered by a tan leather jacket. She wore knee high black boots and her brown hair was put into a pony tail. Short brown bangs framed the outside of her face. Strapped to the outside of her thighs were two angel blades.

Lucifer smirked, "Well, well, well, today's my lucky day."

The woman cocked an eyebrow, "I'm not in the mood for your games Lucy," she drawled, "Let the Winchester go."

"Why?" Lucifer asked, looking completely calm, amusement glimmering in his eyes, "Afraid that you'd failed again?"

She tried not to let his words get under her skin, "Let. Him. Go."

Lucifer shrugged and laughed, "No."

It was a challenge. A question to see if her power had actually been restored since their time together.

She smirked.

She flung her hand forward, brilliant light streaking past her fingertips. Lucifer crashed into the bars of the cage and she bent down, grabbing Sam by his shoulder.

One moment he was lying on the cold metal the next he was swaying, standing on two legs that weren't ready to hold his weight up.

"Don't you dare faint on me Winchester," she grumbled pulling one of his arms and draping it across her shoulders as she helped to support him.

Sam blinked owlishly around him.

Out. He was out.

"Sam? Sam!" the woman prodded Sam's cheek to get his attention, "We need someplace safe. Do you know somewhere safe?"

"B-bunker," Sam stuttered.

She nodded, "Okay."

She pressed her finger tips to his forehead.

It was a miracle Sam managed to stay on his feet as they appeared in front of the bunker's doors.

"Please tell me that you have a key," she said, her legs starting to tire and cramp under the strain of holding up the majority of the tall man's weight.

Sam nodded and clumsily pulled a bronze key out of his breast pocket.

She took it from him, not trusting his clumsy fingers to do the job, and unlocked the door.

She cursed as soon as she saw the set of stairs.

"Lovely," she muttered, she jerked her head to keep the bangs from falling in her face and contemplated her next move, from their vantage point she could see what appeared to be a lounge area. Although she had no idea how they would manage to make it that far, "Ah, screw it," she pressed her fingertips to Sam's forehead again and they appeared in front of one of the couches.

She stumbled upon the landing, just barely managing to shove Sam into the couch before she fell to her knees.

"My brother..."

"I told Castiel where I was planning on going," she replied, not needing Sam to finish his question, "He should be able to bring Dean here soon."

"But-"

"Shh," she reached over and once more pressed her fingertips to his forehead, "Sleep," she whispered, watching as his eyes drifted shut.

The girl kneaded her forehead, feeling dizzy and slightly faint from overexerting herself. Her brown eyes glanced at Sam, making sure that he was content for the moment.

Pleased that he appeared to be sleeping peacefully, she scooted so that her back pressed against the couch and let her eyes drift shut.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a door opening. Immediately she was on her feet, moving soundlessly until she was concealed by shadow. She was still tired and weak, but perhaps if she had the element of surprise on her side than she would at least stand a chance.

She waited, muscles tense in anticipation.

"Sam?!" a deep voice called.

She didn't let her guard down. She'd known about too many monsters who could disguise their voices to fall for it herself. As soon as the moving target was in her sight she lunged.

She maneuvered her leg between the man's and jerked, pulling him off his balance and sending him to the ground. The girl pounced, an angel blade in hand as she brought it close to his throat.

She was expecting a struggle, but she didn't see the kick coming until she felt it hit her abdomen, the air left her body as she was thrown to the side.

She was too tired, too weak-

He pulled her up off the floor and slammed her into the wall, using the tip of her own angel blade against her throat.

"Who are you and what are you?" he hissed.

"What do you think I am?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Well you sure as heck ain't an angel."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know angels can be weak but they aren't pussies."

The playfulness left her tone as she glared at him, "Well sorry, pulling someone out of hell isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"Don't lie to me."

She rolled her eyes and held up her arms in a defensive manner, "That's right, I totally forgot that your brother just walked out of hell himself. It's not like he was in a cage, with Lucifer or anything." She retorted.

"Where's my brother?"

"On the couch," she told him, fed up with the conversation.

She held out her hand, "May I please have my blade back?"

Dean hesitated.

"If I wanted to kill either of you why would I wait? I could've just thrown a knife into your back, or stabbed your brother while he's sleeping," she pointed out.

"Oh I really trust you now," Dean muttered sarcastically, but he handed the blade back and made his way over to the couch.

Dean crouched in front of his brother and did a quick assessment of him.

"Why don't you just heal him?" he asked as the girl approached.

"I can't, at the moment," she replied, some of her tiredness leaking into her tone of voice, "I'm going to have to wait until my powers regenerate. Until then he'll be blissfully unaware."

"So...does this mean that you're on our side?" Dean wondered, glancing over at her curiously.

Something flashed in her eyes that he couldn't decipher, "I'm on no one's _side_."

"Than why are you helping us?"

"Who said anything about helping you? All I did was postpone the inevitable. Perhaps, instead of dying in hell with Lucifer taunting him, he'll die by getting everything he loves stolen from him. Or his limbs torn off." she shook her head, "I didn't help anyone."

"But you did," Dean insisted, "You could've just left him to rot but you didn't."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't hurt yourself by overthinking it." She decided to change the subject, "Where's Cas?"

Dean's face took on a grave look, "I don't know. He called me and told me where to find Sam."

"You didn't trace the call?"

"I think if Cas wanted to be found he would have told me where he was, don't you?"

She shrugged, "I don't pretend to know why Castiel does much of anything."

"So you know him then? Cas?"

The girl smirked, "Everyone who's anyone knows about Cas and the infamous Winchesters, Dean."

"What's your name?" Dean asked her, finding the conversation intriguing if nothing else. He certainly didn't trust her, and it was clear from her body language and stiff responses that that feeling was mutual."

She hesitated, "Call me Maricela."

* * *

A/N - So do you think it's worth continuing? Please review or follow this story if you'd like to read more.

Thank you!

~H.L.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Not mine, unfortunately. :(

A/N - Okay, I just watched the latest episode, and now I know that this story is going to be way off the books, but I hope you still like it!

Thank you so much to Loricorn Phil. I'm continuing this for you!

Now on with the story!

* * *

She didn't know how long she was out. But when she woke up on the opposite couch she felt much, _much_ better.

Dean was wiping Sam's brow with a damp washcloth.

She pushed herself off the furniture and stood.

"Excuse me," she told Dean, trying to get close to Sam.

"Uh-huh, right, like I'm going to let you go anywhere near my brother," Dean argued.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to heal your brother or not?" she hissed than added bluntly, "Because I am more than happy to just leave him there in pain."

His green eyes simmered but he stepped aside.

"Thank you," she told him, she pressed her fingertips on Sam's brow and closed her eyes.

Healing was always a strange sensation, no matter who it was, or how many times she tried it. She could feel the grace drain from her body and heard Sam open his eyes with a gasp.

She stood up, her legs slightly wobbly. She hid her concern well, and put on a mask of nonchalance.

"Thank you," Dean told her, meaning it.

She nodded and shrugged it off, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Angels-"

She cocked an eyebrow, "I need to use your restroom, can you direct me or shall I go off on a search and rescue mission?"

Something flickered in his eyes but he told her the directions. She walked off and down a hallway. Needing a break to be alone and try and asses what was going on. A simple healing like that had been should not have drained her that much.

Sure, she reasoned, she'd tapped into a lot of grace yesterday and had been spent, but...she shook her head and kneaded her forehead with her fingers.

Focus on the mission, she told herself.

She leaned against the tiled wall of the hallway.

'It shouldn't be happening,' the worried thought penetrated her mind and she had no logical way of brushing it away, 'Not this fast.'

She felt nausea bubble in in her stomach and she practically sprinted the rest of the way to the bathroom. She made it just in time, jarring her knees as she fell at the base of the toilet and leaning over it.

She used one hand on the porcelain to steady herself and the other attempted to hold back her bangs as she retched. She closed her eyes and leaned her sweaty brow against the cool toilet, praying that she was done. She had always hated being sick.

She lifted her head and focused on evening out her breaths and _not_ being sick.

The girl startled when she felt a cool hand on her brow then relaxed slightly when she heard a familiar voice ask,

"How long have you been sick?"

"Cas," she sighed, she closed her eyes briefly before sitting back on her heels.

The dark haired man flushed the disgusting bile away and she glanced at him up and down, making sure that he wasn't injured.

"You missed the rendezvous," she told him, glancing up casually into his light blue eyes.

"You didn't answer my question," he stated.

She sighed, "First time," she informed him.

"It shouldn't be happening this fast," he said, voicing her earlier thoughts.

"We knew it would happen," she pointed out, pushing herself back against the wall and leaning against it, as if they were talking about something as insignificant as the weather.

"It shouldn't be, not yet," he said.

"It doesn't change anything Cas," she sighed, "It just means we'll have to move the plan along quicker than we expected."

"It-"

She held up a hand, not in the mood to argue with him any further.

"So...why weren't you with Dean?"

"I had business to attend to," he replied vaguely.

She huffed, "Yeah, that's not vague at all."

A hint of a smile crossed his lips and he crouched down in front of her, the seriousness returning to his face.

"You know I can't heal you," he told her, his tone apologetic.

She nodded, "I know."

"I can delay it if you like," he offered.

"Now's not the time."

"Let me help you up."

"I got it."

He pursed his lips, holding back the urge to start another argument. She struggled to her feet and felt her knees wobble slightly under her weight.

Without asking permission Cas snaked a hand under her arm and laced it around her shoulder. He had already prepared a counter-argument in case she objected.

Instead she just leaned into him, "Thanks," she muttered.

"I bet that tasted sour coming out of your mouth," he commented as they walked out of the tiny bathroom.

She laughed, "If I had known being human would give you a sense of human I would have stolen your grace centuries ago."

He smiled briefly, "Were you able to tell the Winchesters much?"

She grinned slyly, "Well, right now my alias is Maricela."

It took him a moment to catch on, "Rebel of heaven?"

He chuckled a little bit at the accuracy.

"I thought it was fitting, don't you?"

He chuckled again, "Yes, considering your history."

They moved slowly in silence for a few beats of silence.

"When do you plan on telling them?"

She pursed her lips, "When they're ready. They need to trust me first, that's the only way any of this will work."

Sam and Dean were in the middle of a heated argument when Castiel and the girl approached. They quieted, sharing looks that promised they were far from done discussing whatever they were arguing over.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, glancing at the girl with concern in his eyes.

She nodded and pushed herself away from the angel, giving him a glance that silently begged him not to give in and tell the brothers everything. Not yet.

"I think it's time we got some answers," Dean stated, with a pointed look at both of them.

"I agree." Castiel said.

He ignored the glance the girl threw him an angry glance.

She straightened her posture haughtily, "Fine."

She'd tell them just enough, she decided, just enough to pacify their curiosity. Not enough to jeopardize everything, but enough to win them over.

She plopped down on one of the couches, not sure if she'd be able to stand on her own two feet for as much time as she expected this to take.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

A/N - So I hoped you all liked it and are still interested in seeing where this story goes. Please,please, _please_ review!

Thank you!

~ H.L.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story, it really means a lot to me!

* * *

The four of them each took a seat around a long table that stretched almost from one end of the room to the next.

The girl and Cas sat across from each other. Dean sat next to Castiel and Sam next to the girl.

She linked her hands together and sat back into a casual position. Her whole body language practically oosing a sense of ease.

"Where would you like to start?" she asked, leveling her gaze towards the oldest Winchester, knowing that he would be the hardest to convince.

"For starters," he leaned on the table, "I want to know who you are," before she could but in he added with emphasis, "And _what_ you are."

She pursed her lips momentarily, a natural habit she'd gained somewhere along in her existence and was always a telltale sign of either thoughtfulness or irritation.

"I'm-"

"I know you aren't an angel," Dean told her, "Angels don't use the bathroom."

She threw back her head and laughed at that blunt statement before growing slowly serious once more.

"You're correct, in a sense," she replied vaguely.

"So you aren't an angel?" Sam asked, clearly confused.

The Cas' phone started ringing in his pocket before she could reply. She sighed in relief, not wanting to go through the complicated explanation. And doubting that, even if she did, they would trust her any more than they did now.

The angel check the caller id and looked up.

"It's for you," he stated, handing her the phone.

She took the device without hesitation and stood up.

"Hello?"

'Who is it?' Sam mouthed to Castiel.

"An acquaintance of hers," Cas informed.

The girl waved a hand at them irritably as she listened intently to the other end.

"Slow down," she instructed to whoever was talking, her face paled and she glanced at Cas. He could see the worry well hidden in her eyes. "Okay, okay Yes. I need you to listen to me, okay? Listen to me, right now. Stay were you are, got it? Do you have salt?" She paused, "Regular table salt will do. Grab your sister and hide in a closet okay? Line the floor with salt and they shouldn't be able to cross, do you understand?" Again there was a pause, as the other person replied to her directions.

Sam and Dean were starting to get antsy. Obviously someone somewhere was in trouble.

"I promise," she said nodding and pinching her brow, "I'll be there soon, okay? Everything's going to be alright, okay. Yeah, yeah go ahead I'll call when I get close. Okay, I'll see you there."

She hung up after a few more tense moments and tossed the phone to Castiel.

Her gaze landed on the brothers.

"I assume you won't let me use your car?" she asked.

Dean's glare was enough of an answer.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, "Can we help?"

She bit her lip, "I suppose backup would be smart." She nodded as she thought it over, "Okay, we leave in five minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"Lincoln," on second thought she added, "Nebraska."

"What are we dealing with?" Dean questioned.

"Demons, most likely."

A new strength and vigor seemed to come over her, as if she hadn't just been sick and weak less than half an hour ago. Sam and Dean hurried to grab the essential supplies.

"I do not think it is wise for you to join them," Castiel stated when it was just the two of them.

"I can't just sit on my ass Castiel," she told him bluntly, "She's my friend."

"And it's a trap," he argued, knowing she wouldn't be swayed but feeling compelled to try to talk her out of it nonetheless.

"We've been through worse," she said, impatiently tapping her boot on the wooden floor as she waited for the Winchesters to come back.

"You're weak," Cas continued, "You know why they're after her. They're getting at you, no doubt to see if you really are back."

She sighed and met his eyes. The girl smiled at him, "Careful Castiel, it almost sounds like you care," she teased.

"Al-" he caught himself before saying her name, "This is no game. You know who sent them. As soon as they find out it's you they'll be hunting you."

The playfulness left her face, a steady resignation taking it's place, "I know," she told him earnestly, "But she's my friend."

Cas had to hide an eye roll at her stubbornness, "You're a lot like them you know?" At her questioning glance he explained, "The Winchesters. They're loyal to a fault."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "Will you come or will you figure out the next step in the plan?"

Castiel hesitated before answering, "I believe it would be more prudent if I stayed."

She nodded in agreement as the brother's came back in.

"See you when we get back," she told Cas.

He grabbed her arm as she walked out after the Winchesters.

"Be careful," he practically begged.

Her dark eyes met his light ones, "I will," she vowed.

The car ride to was tense. The only times that the silence was broken was when she told directions to a quicker route from the backseat.

She toyed idly with one of her knives as she gazed at the passing scenery, not really seeing anything.

"What was that between you and Cas?" Sam finally asked, turning in his seat, "He seemed pretty worried."

His question jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked, her knife stilling in her hand.

"Why did Cas warn you to be careful? Is this demon particularly powerful?"

She shrugged as if she couldn't care less. Sam wondered if she didn't. After all, someone who could steal someone from Lucifer's grasp, as well as escape with another person from hell, had to be pretty powerful.

"I doubt it," she sat back and started twirling her knife again, "Sounds like a a small team of them. Most likely scouts from what information my friend told me."

"So why would Cas be worried?"

She gave him a wry grin that made Sam grateful that she was playing on their side.

"I have a history of being...what's the word? Ah, impulsive when it comes to people that I care about."

Sam nodded slowly and turned back around.

"Anything else we should know before we get there?" Dean asked, glancing at her through his rear-view mirror.

The girl shook her head, "No. Nothing vital."

"Who's this friend? Is it a boyfriend? Or...?"

She rolled her eyes and an amused look crossed her face, "It's a friend from when I was younger. Her name is Valery. She and I grew up together."

"I didn't know angels could grow up in human forms," Sam stated.

"There's a lot you don't know," she replied darkly.

"That's part of the problem," he muttered.

She heard his comment and chuckled, "Believe me Sam, if there's anything you need to know on a live-or-die basis, I will tell you," she promised.

The rest of the car ride was less tense, but silent. Each lost in the worlds inside their minds. Wondering, thinking, assessing, weighing their best options.

Dean's foot was heavy on the gas the whole ride, even still, it felt like an eternity had passed before they crossed into Nebraska. The girl asked for one of their phones and dialed her friend's number.

"Valery?" she asked as soon as the phone was picked up, she put the phone on speaker so that Dean and Sam could hear as well.

"Guess again," a cold voice replied.

She pursed her lips. She'd guessed that they might be too late. But guessing and having the guess confirmed were two very different things.

"I suppose you want to meet somewhere?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Why yes, now that you mention it. 457 parkway avenue. Midnight tonight. Alone."

"I might have guessed that much," she muttered sourly.

She hung up the phone, not needing any other information.

"You gonna go?" Sam asked her.

She smiled, "Of course."

"Alone?"

She peered at him from the corner of her eye, "Not necessarily."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read this. Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts, whether you think this is interesting, or the characters are way ooc. Constructive criticism is always helpful!

Thanks again!

~H.L.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all who've followed or reviewed this story, your support means A LOT so thanks!

* * *

She waited anxiously outside the doors and kept her eyes trained on her watch. Sam and Dean had told her to give them twenty seconds to let them get into position.

'3...2...1..'

She kicked open the door, loving how powerful she felt as it slammed open and marched inside confidently.

She tried not to let the sight of one of the few people she could call a friend hanging from chains distract her. Two men of average height were standing by Rose. They looked to be about college age, one with blonde hair, the other black.

Both wore jeans and dark colored clothing.

"How's it going fellas?" she asked with a smile.

"So, you came," the blonde one of them drawled, linking his thumbs into the belt loops on his jeans.

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious," she said rolling her eyes, "Now, would you please like to explain to me why you have my friend tied and hanging from the ceiling like a pinata?"

He chuckled, "Well...it worked didn't it?"

Simultaneously the two doors on either side of the building burst open and there was the Winchesters, guns loaded and ready. The demons didn't seem phased in the slightest. Without warning they both jerked their hands and the boys went flying into a wall.

"You were the last person I would have guessed to work with the Winchesters," Blondie said with a smirk.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied.

"Don't play dumb princess," he sneered, "Our master told us everything."

She laughed, grinning even more when she saw the slight flicker of confusion in their eyes.

"Did dear ol' Luci also tell you that I'm the one who kicked his ass? Or did he just happen to forget that tiny little detail?"

The black haired demon started to sauntered over towards her. She forced herself to remain standing tall. Confidence, was really, all about the show.

"I didn't believe it at first when they told me you'd returned," he said, eyeing her up and down.

She raised an eyebrow, and gestured towards herself with a hand, "Like what you see?"

"You don't look like what I expected," he admitted, still slowly moving towards her, "For a daughter of Micheal that is."

"Actually my father's name was Bill," she told him.

"Not your real father," he said, he stopped moving and stood less than a foot away, though his voice carried throughout the room, "Alessandra, daughter of Micheal the archangel."

"You're daft," she told him, still playing ignorant.

"Am I, are you or are you not the daughter of Micheal?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled back.

He could see through the act, he knew it and she knew it. She watched as he switched tactics and unconsciously moved her hand towards her angelic blades, "How's humanity treating you?"

"Besides for the million annoying things I have to do? Fine," she said coldly.

"Have you felt all the emotions yet?"

She wrinkled her brow, not sure were he was headed.

"Uhm yes, it's called having a period."

"Have you felt loss?"

He stepped aside and she watched, frozen as the blonde one reached up and stabbed Rose through the chest.

"Rose!" she screamed running towards her.

Blood, so much blood. Red was all she saw.

"If you are the daughter of Micheal you could save her!"

She grabbed a blade and threw it with deadly accuracy, hitting the blonde in the chest.

Tears started bubbling behind her eyes and she tried in vain to stem the blood flow as she reached her friend. She turned to the black haired one and held him in that human body with a fist. The Winchesters fell from their positions on the wall.

"Contain him," she told them, "Don't kill him."

Them quickly drew a devil's trap and she let him loose. She cut Rose down and held her in her arms on the floor.

The girl felt more than saw Sam walk over.

"Call an ambulance," she told him, cradling her friend.

"We're too far away," Sam apologized, "Maybe you could-"

"I can't!" she yelled, tears of helplessness finally making their way down her face, "I can't save her! I can't!"

"Al..."Rose gasped.

Immediately the girl's demeanor changed at the sound of her friend's call. The fear and terror hidden by a careful smile, only noticeable by the worry that shown in her eyes.

"Hey Rosie," she said softly, "I thought I was the one who was constantly getting in trouble."

Rose laughed weakly. She was fading, quickly. Too quickly.

"Guess..you rubbed off on me," she said so weak that Sam barely heard it.

The girl sniffed, some tears starting to leak out of her eyes again.

"Ales-?"

"Yes Rose?" she asked gently.

"Thank you."

More tears leaked out of her eyes and she tried desperately to summon up the power of healing that she didn't have. Not now anyways. She should have known, should have predicted. How could she have been so stupid?!

She held back a sob, "I can't save you," he said softly, the feeling of failure resting heavy upon her shoulders as the truth of her words sunk in.

"I know," Rose's voice was even softer now, each word a challenge.

"I can ease your passing," Alessandra offered solemnly.

When Rose gave a shuddery nod the girl pressed her fingertips to Rose's forehead and closed her eyes, muttering quiet words in what must have been Enochian.

"Goodbye my friend," she whispered, pressing her forehead against Rose's as her friend passed on.

She stayed that way for what felt like hours, when in reality was only minutes.

She raised her head, a dark look in her eyes that made Sam worried although he knew she wasn't angry at him. The anger burned like a fire behind her bright eyes as she laid her friend's body down on the ground and stood up stiffly.

The demon's laughter filled the room. She turned towards it and held up a fist, clenching her fingers. The laughter stopped, replaced with choking sounds she she marched over.

Dean and Sam watched as she walked inside the demon trap and realized the demon from her choke hold.

The demon fell to its knees, grabbing at its neck and gasping.

"What are ya gonna do? Kill me?" it taunted.

She knelt beside it and laid a hand on the demon's shoulders, it could have been Sam's imagination but he could've sworn that the demon flinched at her touch.

"No, death would be far to merciful for a rat like you," she said in a calculating manner she leaned close to the demon's ear and whispered something to him, making him blanch, "You were sent here to gather information and return, correct? Well, I wouldn't want to hinder your duties."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, confused. Not entirely liking how quickly this girl's mood seemed to shift. What happened if she shifted that quickly against them? Could she really be the daughter of Michael?

The girl pressed her palm flat against the demons chest and brilliant light enveloped her and the demon, so bright that the Winchesters had to shield their eyes against it.

Cries of pain rose and fell and then disappeared abruptly as did the light. When it eventually faded the girl was alone in the demon's trap, still on her knees. Her face was pale.

"Sam get the car ready," Dean instructed, not daring to take his eyes off of her, "We need to gt out of here."

He tossed the keys to Sam and his brother caught them easily and walked out on his long legs. Dean walked over to the girl cautiously and knelt beside her.

"Alessandra?" he asked softly, trying to be careful.

She flinched violently, as if shed forgotten that she wasn't alone. Her amber eyes slowly lifted to his.

"We have to get out of here before someone calls the police," he told her in the same gentle tone.

She nodded, although Dean doubted she had really understood what he'd told her.

He laced an arm under one of hers and helped her to her feet, careful to keep her facing away from her friend's body.

They hobbled a few feet before she started to struggle against him she tried to turn around.

"Rose, I have to get to Rose," she mumbled.

Dean kept pushing them forwards towards the door.

"No, there's nothing we can do for her now," Dean said.

"Couldn't save her, I- _I_ couldn't save her." She muttered under her breath.

They made it outside.

Dean stopped and made her look at him, placing both hands on her shoulders so that he could look her straight in the eye.

"You did everything you could do."

"What good is that if it isn't enough?" she demanded, "Rose depended on me and I let her down!"

"Is it true than? What the demon said?" Dean asked, hoping to change the topic and yet gather necessary information.

"Yes," she spat, "I am Michael's daughter. Half-angel, half-human. Which ordinarily wouldn't be a big deal had he been a lesser angel, but he wasn't and that created complications."

"I'm surprised he let you live," Dean observed grimly.

She chuckled lifelessly, "It wasn't his first choice."

"So what do we do now?" Dean wondered.

Her eyes grew misty as she glanced behind them before turning resolutely ahead once more, "Now? We fight."

* * *

A/N: So...I hope this chapter was okay, sorry for the long wait. Please review!

Happy Valentine's day everyone!

~H.L.


End file.
